1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a system and method for customizing a print device and, more particularly, a system and method for customizing the default settings of a print device for either home or office use.
2. Description of the Related Art
All-in-one printing devices (AIOs) have become commonplace in the world of computer-related hardware. AIOs typically provide printing, copying, scanning and/or fax capabilities in a single device. A typical AIO may integrate two basic components: a document scanner and a print engine. Printing and scanning may each be carried out utilizing just one component of the device, while copying may be performed utilizing both components.
AIOs have been modified and expanded to include additional subsystems and components such as complex photo printing features, various card readers, USB keys and the like. Although such improved subsystems and components offer a wide range of capabilities to the end user, such improved features have complicated the programming and configuration of AIOs.
Historically, AIOs have been marketed to and purchased by individuals solely for home use. However, as the productivity and capability of AIOs continues to increase (e.g., higher printing speeds and improved printing quality), AIOs are also being purchased for use by small-sized and medium-sized businesses.
AIO manufacturers have recognized that business users utilize AIOs in a different way than home users. For example, home users may prefer to forego printing speed for improved print quality. In contrast, business users may be willing to accept reduced print quality for increased printing speed due to the higher volume of printing taking place in the business or office environment.
Thus, AIO manufacturers have provided AIOs with various options. For example, an AIO may have a print quality option that enables a user to indicate a priority for higher printing speed (i.e., “draft mode”) or improved print quality (i.e., “quality mode”). A business user may select the draft mode, while the home user may select the quality mode.
Prior art AIOs typically defaulted such options to typical home user preferences. For example, prior art AIOs were packaged with the print quality option defaulted to quality mode.
However, as AIO manufacturers target business users, AIO manufacturers must choose between establishing default settings for the home user and establishing default settings for the business user. The option of selling two different models of the same AIO device (i.e., one with business user default settings and one with home user default settings) is impractical.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for customizing the default settings of a print device for either home or office use.